In human beings, decreased HDL cholesterol levels is one of the most powerful predictors or premature coronary heart disease. A variety of candidate genes may play a role in determining HDL levels. Two of these genes, cholesterol ester transfer protein (CETP) and apoliporpotein A-1, are being examined in the present study to see if there are mutations in these genes which are responsible for marked alteration in HDL levels.